It Started With XRay Vision
by ReaperTot
Summary: Superboy hadn't meant to spy on the Dynamic Duo. But after witnessing their strange ritual, he thinks he has finally found the missing key to gaining Superman's acknowledgement. Chaos ensues. Prompt fill. BatmanXRobin
1. SUperboy

In response to a prompt on LiveJournal. Heres the prompt.

**Superboy observes Batman and Robin in an intimate moment (how much he sees up to anon), and thinks that must be the reason Superman hasn't paid him much attention. So he decides to come on to Superman in hopes of getting the man to value him. Superman is shocked. **

**(would like Superman finding out where Superboy got the idea from) **

Trigger- I didn't indicate any ages, but it could be considered underage and adult relations.

BatmanXRobin

SuperboyXSuperman? Sorta, but not really.

Nothing explicit, but there are so many things implied.

XOXO

It started the day he got his x-ray vision.

There had been an ache behind his eyes, sharp and persistent. He had been frustrated after concluding that this was just another of his many flaws. Just another way he wasn't like Superman.

Then the ache had manifested, stinging and burning as his vision flashed. Suddenly Wally was but a skeleton lounging on the couch, his organs moving and pulsing within. Superboy had promptly fallen out of his seat, only to find that when he got up his vision had returned to normal.

He had blinked, multiple times, and rubbed at his eyes with the backs of his hands. When it flashed again, he found himself gazing at the floor. Through his hands.

The pain forgotten, with fear and adrenaline in its place, Superboy had stumbled to his feet and had made a beeline for his small room, his vision flashing over and over along the way. The burning looks of concern from his teammates made his skin itch as he fled.

Once enclosed and alone in his room Superboy had taken several deep breaths, trying to slow his racing heart. Then he had waited, for how long he wasn't sure. He stood, immobile, staring blankly ahead as his vision switched itself on its own will. When Kaldur's concerned voice had drifted through the door, Superboy had ignored it and continued to wait. Again, his leader had come to inquire about his health, but once again Superboy had paid him no mind.

When his vision finally settled, minutes or perhaps hours later, Superboy had let out a long sigh.

Then, he figured, if Superman could fully control his vision, Superboy should also learn.

So Superboy had stood there, flexing the muscles in his eyes to try to activate his new vision. It had taken several tries, but his vision had flashed once more to the dark contrasting X-Ray. He had observed the immediate area around him, seeing through and into the walls. Piping and electrical wires crossed through the stone, and when he concentrated just the tiniest bit, he saw into the room adjacent to his.

There, he saw Artemas lying on her bed, a book in her hands and her eyes moving along the words in a repetitive motion. Another small flew and suddenly she was organs and muscles, veins pulsing grotesquely into her heart and acid tearing away at food in her stomach.

Superboy almost gagged at the sight, and averted his eyes with haste. After a few quick breaths he looked in the opposite direction. Empty rooms greeted him. Nothing particularly of interest. Kaldur's room, neat and organized. Wally's across the hall, filled with clothes and empty food packages littering the floor.

Superboy concentrated harder, trying to see further.

Suddenly he was staring at Batman and Robin. He was about to avert his eyes to avoid another disturbing view of their gastric systems until something about the image made him pause.

The Boy Wonder, small and fragile in his civilian clothes, was cradled in Caped Crusaders lap. The backs of the boy's knees were tucked around the man's thigh and his shoulder rested against the older's chest. Batman's right arm was wrapped around the boy completely, giving support but still leaving his hand free.

Curious, Superboy observed further. He was startled to find a brutal looking gash slowly healing along his teammates arm. The fresh scar tissue was red and puffy, contrasting sharply with Robin's skin tone. The mark was slowly disappearing behind fresh bandages as Batman applied them to his protégé's wound. Cotton swabs and used gauze lay on the desk in front of them, and Superboy realized they were in Robin's room.

The Dark Knight's face had an expression he couldn't place, while Robin's eyes were half lidded with what appeared to be exhaustion and a warm smile on his lips.

When the bandaged were completely secure, Batman placed the materials down and stood, his arms curling around Robin's back and under his knees. As soon as he was completely up though, Robin scrambled in his mentor's arms, shifting until he had his arms wrapped tight around Batman's neck and his legs latched on around the other's torso. Superboy wondered briefly if his teammate really thought Batman would be so careless as to drop him. That is, until he saw the tired grin on the boy's face that just made his confusion flare stronger.

Superboy felt jealousy and anger boil in his gut. How did Robin get Batman to acknowledge him? Get him to care like this? Was it because he was so vulnerable? So breakable? Did he have to be small, and fragile, and human to gain Superman's attention? Sorrow clenched his throat, making it tight.

Batman gently carried his charge to the bed then sat upon the edge. Robin buried his head into his mentor's neck as armor clad arms softly tried to pry him away. He saw the boy's jaw move as he mumbled something into the other. Batman replied, his voice so soft that when even Superboy concentrated he still couldn't hear it with his super-hearing.

Apparently, his words did the trick because the next moment the Boy Wonder was scrambling under the covers with a grin on his face, and his cheeks flushed. Then Batman leaned down and pulled off his protégé's sunglasses to set them on the nightstand. Superboy felt his eyes widen, and a gasp escape his throat. Blue, so vivid and pure. Like the sky he couldn't reach. Like the man he couldn't be.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his eyes registered more movement. Batman drew close to the boy until his lips just barely brushed Robin's. Superboy felt his breath leave him once more. Then Robin was leaning forward, molding their lips together as his eyes rested shut. Gentle, yet passion lurked beneath, ready to burst forth if given the chance.

When they drew apart, Robin's face burned red and he brought the blanket up to cover his shy grin. Batman chuckled, and pressed his lips to the boy's forehead, lingering there a moment as if contemplating doing something more before drawing back.

Then he stood and his fingers gingerly brushed Robin's hair from his face. The younger nuzzled his hand, prompting the Dark Knight to lean down and rest his lips against the boy's cheek. Then Batman smiled and whispered a few words to him. Robin's reply was muffled, but his eyes radiated warmth. Batman stayed only a few seconds more before leaving the room, his cape fluttering behind him gracefully.

That was when Superboy finally let his vision return to normal and stared at his wall in confusion.

XOXO

It was a month later when it finally hit him.

Superboy had learned several things while in Cadmus. Spanish, the periodic table, Quantum theories on the adverse effects of prolonged exposure to Kryptonite. Knowledge that wasn't entirely useless, but it wasn't the knowledge he was interested in.

He wanted to know how to earn Superman's acknowledgement. Unfortunately, Cadmus hadn't thought it relevant or useful. Cadmus hadn't taught him how to gain Superman's approval.

But Robin had.

Over the past four weeks, Superboy had been using his newfound ability to observe the interactions of the Gotham protectors. He had concluded three things about this strange ritual the two participated in.

1: It always took place behind closed doors.

Superboy figured this must be because it was something only mentors and protégés did, without any outside interference. He hadn't seen any of the others doing anything similar with their mentors, but then again, he never really saw them interact for very long. Batman was around multiple times for various things, while the others usually only stuck around long enough to check up on things. It was completely plausible that all of the other members of Young Justice also did this with their mentors.

2: It always involved the touching of lips somewhere.

Every time he had caught the two of them performing the ritual, there was always lips touched somewhere. Usually Batman's on Robin somewhere, the most often on his lips, and quite a few on the forehead. Once he had seen the Dark Knight even push aside his partner's hoodie and then proceed to ravish the boy's neck. Superboy hadn't really understood that, but Robin had gone crimson and let out a breathy sigh before exposing more of his neck to his mentor.

Then other times it wouldn't be just lips. Once he had seen their mouths open and their tongues invading one another. He had panicked, thinking that they would suffocate, until he pushed his vision a bit farther and saw that they weren't in any danger. This tongue invasion seemed to be intense, though, because it left them (Robin mostly) breathless and panting. He wondered if somehow this was a form of training. Perhaps endurance?

3: When one uttered the word "Stop", the ritual ceased.

Superboy wasn't quite sure what they were stopping for, but he guessed it had something to do with being in pain or exhausted. Three times Robin had asked his mentor to stop, and once Batman had asked his protégé to. Robin had been breathless, flushed, and squirming uncomfortably each time. Immediately, Batman had backed off, inquiring about his wellbeing, and once reassured, would leave after pressing his lips gently to the other's forehead. The first time this happened, Robin had looked fearful with tears shining in his eyes and Superboy wondered what just what had happened. The boy had stammered out apologies, until he was promptly hushed by the older male. Then Batman had told him sternly, "We do this on your terms." Then he had smiled (something he did only in front of Robin) and had gently wiped the tears away.

After that Robin had seemed more confident when asking to stop the ritual. As if those six words meant the world to him. Superboy just wished he knew what they meant.

It was a strange occurrence indeed when Batman had asked to stop. There hadn't really been any touching of lips except for a short, quick peck to the Dark Knight's cheek as Robin settled into his lap to observe whatever he was analyzing on his computer. Batman had pushed his cowl back earlier, letting it pool around his neck (a sight Superboy was quickly becoming accustomed to) and his lips were pulled into a thin line of concentration. It had been after about 15 minutes when Robin had gotten bored. So he had squirmed in Batman's lap, ducking and moving as if he were avoiding an invisible enemy. Then he had taken the batarangs from his mentor's belt, and proceeded to lodge them into the wall behind the two. Batman had glared momentarily, but otherwise left the other alone to concentrate on his work.

It was when Robin got bored once more that he started fiddling with the various pieces of his mentor's armor. He had unclasped the others cape, and let it flutter to the ground. Then he started fiddling with Batman's utility belt. The Boy Wonder straddled the older man's thighs, facing forward and giving the golden belt all his attention. Deft little fingers tugged and pulled at the many compartments, opening and closing pouches and raiding them for their goods. It was then that Batman had first tensed up, apparently without Robin noticing. Superboy watched, wondering if his teammate was unintentionally causing the older man pain by his actions. When Robin moved his fingers to wrap around the belt, searching for its release button, Batman's hands had grasped at the arms of the chair tightly. Still, Robin took no notice and continued to fiddle with the belt.

Robin's hands pushed and pulled, trying to find the hidden clasps, as he unwittingly brushed arms along Batman's crotch and thighs. "That's enough of that, I think" Batman had bit out, breathing harshly through his nostrils as he grabbed the boy's arms just above the wrists. Robin looked up perplexed and disgruntled at the interruption.

"What, scared I'll find the keys to the Bat-mobile?" The younger one replied with a grin. Then he had scooted closer, pushing his body close to Batman's as he hugged him. When Robin's knees got caught in the hole of the armrest, he wiggled his lithe body trying to free himself. Batman inhaled unsteadily. The hands of his mentor on his shoulders stilled him though and he looked up at him in annoyance. "Wha-"

Batman's hands pushed the boy down, making him sit flush against him. A moment of silence, then Robin's face lit like a torch. His ears tinged pink and he let a nervous laugh escape his lips. Superboy didn't understand, but continued observing in confusion. "Ready to stop now?" Batman inquired, his voice husky, but amused. Robin made a clipped sound of agreement, then lifted himself out of his mentor's lap, as if by touching him he could catch a fatal disease. A nervous laugh again resounded through the air, and then the door was closing with one less person in the room.

Superboy still wasn't quite sure when exactly one was supposed to say stop. He actually did understand why they were saying stop in the first place. Perhaps this ritual created some sort of mental bond that was overwhelming. Perhaps if there was too much physical contact, then the meaning of the ritual would be lost. They always did seem to paw and pull at each other's clothing, yet only cowls and masks had been removed. Maybe it had something to do with how much saliva had inadvertently gotten onto skin.

Superboy really would like to learn more. What if he made a mistake and Superman became angry with him? What if he was overwhelmed by the mental bond (if there even was one)? What if he didn't say stop when he was supposed to?

Superboy was far from confident about the whole ordeal, but he figured he'd have a few more months to learn before he saw Superman in person again.

He had been wrong. Two days after Superboy's epiphany, Superman had come by Mount Justice.

Anxiety had rushed through him, nearly cutting off his air supply and sending his stomach swirling. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

Red Tornado and Black Canary were debriefing his DNA donor about the last mission that the team had been on. Both Artemas and Robin had sustained injuries that had required a leave of absence for a while. Apparently, the Metropolis hero had wanted to get the exact details.

Then before he knew what was happening, Megan had rushed off to salvage her cooking, Black Canary had gone off to check up on Robin and Artemis, and Red Tornado had gone into the communications room to contact Batman.

Silence filled the room, and it crushed Superboy with its intensity. He felt small and meek and fragile. He wasn't ready to do this. He didn't even fully know what 'this' was. His heart was beating erratically, as he shot glances toward the other.

But when was another chance like this going to come up?

Superboy inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. Then he strode forward, walking towards his older counterpart. The older man glanced at his approaching form. The look of reluctance to be in his mere presence formed on his face. As if Superboy wasn't a clone but instead a demon possessed replica of him.

Superboy almost lost his nerve when Superman turned fully towards him. He was by far superior, his muscles filled out with age and his presence dominating. The hair just above his forehead had his signature curl that Superboy had just given up trying to replicate. His eyes were the same as his, but humbled by wisdom the clone would never have. He wished they weren't blue like Robin's. He wished he knew what he was doing.

Superboy stopped in front of Superman, the distance between them small but it felt like miles. He opened his mouth to speak, trying to remember if there was a significant phrase that started the ritual. His mind drew a blank. There had never been any reoccurring words that were spoken to initiate it. It just seemed to be an understood event. Tongue dry, he swallowed and looked at his feet.

Usually Batman initiated the physical contact. Or at least, he always went half way and waited for Robin to go the other half. Was it like this in all cases? Was he supposed to wait for Superman to start it? Did the older Kryptonian even know that he was making an effort to start a ritual between them? He shifted his feet uncomfortably, his pulse pounding in his ears. He would wait just in case. His eyes drifted back to identical ones.

Superman looked unnerved. "…Uh, is there something you needed, Superboy?" The man scratched his neck, and seemed to want to look anywhere but at his clone.

Superboy remembered when Batman had asked Robin that about a week ago. He had been confident and slightly sarcastic, unlike the alien before him. Robin had not given a verbal reply. He had just quickly pressed his lips against his mentor's and then grinned like a madman. Was he supposed to do something similar? Would that be right?

Doubt and insecurity had been his captors for so long. He had fumbled through so far alone, but he had been so lost along the way. Superboy wasn't even sure if he was still on the path he had started wit. And here was Superman, his one true guide. His escape. His mentor. His father.

Superman wouldn't hesitate. So Superboy wouldn't either.

The clone lurched forward, and Superman's face contorted in surprise. Then their lips were melded together, their noses pressed awkwardly together, and their pulses racing.

It was bliss for one short second as Superboy heard their matching heartbeats. Heard the flow of blood through their matching veins.

Then there was pain as a fist collided with his chest and he was smashed into the wall on the other side of the room. Superboy's ears rang, and he barely felt when his body slid to the ground with several rocks from the cavern wall. His vision spun, and there were three stunned Supermen standing across the room, their fists still raised. They all had looks of horror on their faces. He vaguely wondered if that was because he did the ritual wrong, or because he was afraid of Batman scolding him for making such a mess in the common room.

A cough shuddered through his body, and suddenly his mouth was filled with blood and it was overflowing onto the floor. He thought it looked like Superman's cape, and he blinked at it in his daze trying to figure out if the cape was fluttering or flowing majestically to the ground.

Someone screamed, and then he felt an arm rolling him onto his back. Pain shot through his chest and he cried out a bloody gurgle. He heard his name being repeated, and then yelling from across the room. Everything was distorted, as if he were underwater. He really just wanted whoever was screeching in his ears to shut the hell up. The next thing he knew, darkness was closing in on him and he knew that he had failed.

XOXO

When Superboy woke up, he heard an obnoxious, repetitive beep. He promptly threw his pillow with excess force in its direction. He heard it impact, then felt something ripped off of his chest. The next thing he knew, it was blaring continuously.

Deciding he was too tired to deal with it, Superboy curled up, covered his ears, and tried to grasp the fleeing edges of slumber. Except then feet against linoleum had come pounding closer. It sounded almost like a gallop, except the horse would have to be mentally retarded or severely injured. Superboy almost wanted to laugh at the thought, and that left him stumped. It wasn't amusing at all. There was absolutely nothing humorous about a dying, retarded horse. But still he felt the feather sensation of laughter wanting to bubble up from his stomach.

Then the door slid open and the running feet stilled. Superboy almost sighed with relief as silence once again settled into the room (except of course the loathsome machine that he had already blocked out).

"It seems the transfusion worked well enough." Batman's voice crept through the room, and Superboy really wanted to tell the man to shut up. Didn't he have work to do? An image of the Dark Knight diligently working at a computer terminal came to mind. Usually the only thing that could tear him away from it was a crisis of some kind, or his grinning protégé. Superboy's thoughts paused. Robin. Batman. Ritual.

And then suddenly he remembered his botched attempt to initiate the same interactions with the older Kryptonian. All at once, his eyes shot open and his pulse was pounding loudly in his ears. His throat constricted with emotion he couldn't identify, and he felt his eyes sting as his vision was blurred by unshed tears. He sat up sharply, only to freeze when his eyes landed on a blue clad form next to Batman.

Superman took a step forward, his hand outstretched and the clone felt like he would suffocate. His muscles tensed, ready to flee. Was his punishment not over yet?

Then he paused, his eyes roaming over Superboy's form and drew back, his face contorted with guilt. His withdrawal made the tightening in the clones throat ease up.

"Easy, Superboy. We aren't going to hurt you." The Dark Knight said slowly as he approached from where the machine had been knocked over. It now lay silent and cracked, the pillow lying next to it. Glove glad fingers found the pulse on his wrist, then felt along the vein in his arm. "You appear to be completely healed. Just to be sure, I'd like to run a chest x-ray to see if your rib is in a similar state."

"Don't bother. Its healed." Superman cut in from the sidelines, his voice, usually so confident and strong, was subdued instead. Batman's lips pulled back into a thin line, and he released his arm.

"In that case, I think it best if we clear up this misunderstanding now, before it becomes even worse." Batman said as he crossed his arms and gave a pointed look at both of them. Superboy felt relief wash through him knowing that the Dark Knight was taking charge of the situation. At least then he could clarify the whole thing for Superboy, now that he could confront someone on instructing him in the ritual.

Superman cleared his throat awkwardly. "I completely overreacted, and I'm sorry. I should have realized that you hadn't been taught the basics of human interaction." There was an uncomfortable silence, and the Kryptonian scratched the back of his head. So he had started the ritual wrong after all. Words were spilling out of the clone's mouth before he could think about them.

"Sorry, I- I thought that that was how I, we, start the ritual. I wasn't sure if I should, or if you should and I didn't mean to mess up and-"

"Whoa, slow down. Ritual? Superboy it's called a kiss. You aren't supposed to do that." At his clone's look of confusion and a pointed glare from Batman, he quickly went on. "What I mean to say is, well, you're not supposed to do that with another boy. You can't kiss them, especially if you don't have their permission. Uh… and you're me. We can't do that. It's unethical. "

Wait, what? This didn't make sense at all. Neither Batman nor Robin were females. Was it different for Kryptonians?

His confusion must have been evident on his face, because Batman heaved a sigh and took over.

"What Superman means to say is that a kiss should only be shared between two people who are romantically involved. Society frowns upon same sex relationships, but it's not wrong to kiss another male. What is wrong, is that you kissed Superman." The Dark Knight's voice was calm, contrasting sharply with both the super's rushed panicked ones.

Now Superboy wasn't quite sure at all if they were talking about the same thing. This was not going the way he had seen it in his head.

"Superman is basically your parental figure. Your mentor. It's considered wrong to seek out a relationship with him. A kiss expresses emotions such as love, or lust. By all standards, he is the adult in the situation. It's a criminal felony to involve ones-self in a relationship with someone under the age of eighteen. If you two kiss, he could go to jail."

Superboy's eyes widened, in confusion and alarm. He didn't understand why a ritual like the kiss could lead to incarceration. Why was it wrong? Was it just because he was under eighteen? Did these laws apply to everyone, and if so, was Batman an exception to the laws?

"But what about Robin?" The clone blurted out. Both league member's gave him confused looks. Then Batman's mouth moved into a thin line.

"It's legal to kiss Robin, but that doesn't mean you should. You're only supposed to kiss the people you want to marry." Superman chimed in, trying to diffuse the sudden tension in the air. Kiss Robin? No, he didn't want to start this whole confusing ritual with the Boy Wonder.

"What? No, I mean why doesn't Batman go to jail? Is it only Kryptonians that aren't allowed to do this with younger people." Suddenly, Batman was tense all over, and Superboy wondered if this wasn't something they were supposed to talk about out loud.

Superman just look absolutely baffled. "No, it's a human law. Batman abides by it to."

Superboy furrowed his brows. "Do mentors and their partners kiss?" Superman looked alarmed again.

"No, that's wrong on so many levels. The mentor would be taking advantage of their partner. Superboy, we've been over this." Perhaps they were talking about different things then. Was it still considered a kiss if tongue was involved? What about nuzzling. Was that kissing too?

"….What exactly is a kiss?" Superman sighed loudly, and rubbed his palm against his face.

"A kiss is what you did to me. You pushed our lips together. There are a bunch of different types of kisses, but that one isn't one you should be doing with me."

"So, there is a type I'm supposed to do with you?" Superman shifted his feet, his eyes flitting to Batman's rigid back.

"Well, maybe. I kiss on the cheek wouldn't really be wrong, but it's still a bit weird." Superboy contemplated this. They weren't talking about different things. At least not entirely. He glanced to Batman, only to see a heated glare aimed his way.

"Then why does Batman do it?" It was the obvious question. This crash course through human interactions had all started with Superboy's accidental observation of the Dark Knight and his protégé.

"Why does Batman do what?" The black gloves of the vigilante were clenched into fists, and Superboy heard his pulse increase slightly.

"Kiss Robin." Immediately the room was quiet.

"What? Superboy, Batman and Robin don't kiss. Robins like a son to Batman." So apparently this was something that the other's didn't know. Did this mean that his other teammates didn't participate in similar rituals with their mentors?

"Yes they do. I've seen them." Batman remained silent, and Superman gave an exasperated sigh.

"Superboy, I'm sure you just saw wrong. I highly doubt tha-"

"Yes they do." Superboy interrupted, anger seeping into his voice when the other questioned it as if he was lying. " They kiss. Robin sits in his lap and they kiss on lips and tongues and necks." Why was this so hard for the other alien to fathom?

Superman looked between Batman's tense shoulders and his clone's adamant gaze. Doubt seeped into his face. "No Im sure you just saw-"

"I looked through the walls. I saw them and was…curious. So I watched them." Superman's face was slowly starting to contort. Shock and horror and disgust. But for once it wasn't aimed at the super-powered teen. His gaze was directed instead to the back of Batman's head.

"Get your rest." The Dark Knight's voice was clipped, and Superboy could hear the barely contained anger. Batman spun to face the blue Boy Scout, his eyes hard and his jaw clenched. "We need to talk. Now." Then he stalked out of the room, his cape fluttering behind him and Superman hot on his heels. Already he could hear the alien inquiring with anger and disbelief of the validity of his clone's claims.

Then the door slid shut, leaving Superboy alone to process all the newfound information.

END

Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think. =D


	2. Wally West

So obviously, I decided to continue this. Gonna do chapters from various points of view. Also, they will be out of chronological order but shouldn't be too hard to figure out when it all happens. This one happens before the second half of the first chapter.

Also, It will focus on the character's finding out and reacting to Bruce and Dick's relationship. Kinda of writing this out of nowhere so its not really planned or anything. Whatever develops in my head plot, I shall write. I'm always open to suggestions though.

xo

xo

**Chapter 2**

Wally was a very open person. He shared everything and anything. In most cases he expected the same in return. He would gladly offer his presence and opinion into a conversation and was always available for hugs, especially if said hug be with a female.

Robin was perhaps the only exception for this. Wally knew that his best friend was kept on a tight lease by his mentor, so he allowed the younger boy to keep vast amounts of information from him. The Boy Wonder's name, his background, and even his eye color still remained a mystery to Wally. And really, that was fine with the young speedster as long as he didn't think about it too much.

Wally didn't need to know his best friend's real name to know that he would always have his back. Sure, he was always curious, as was the red head's nature, but he knew better then to get caught up in the finer details of their friendship.

He accepted that. He had for years.

But this was the final straw.

"Coooommmmmeeee on! You have to tell me!" Wally pleaded to his best friend, his hands still rapidly keying the buttons on his game controller.

"It's none of your business Wally." The speedster wished his younger teammate wouldn't wear those god forsaken sunglasses because they made it hard as hell to interpret facial expressions.

"It is too my business. We're bros man. Bros tell each other everything!"

"There are plenty of things I haven't told you about. " The dark haired boy countered with a smirk. Wally pouted for a moment, his bottom lip protruding sharply. If Robin was gonna fight dirty, then so would he.

"You just won't tell me cause it never happened." Wally leaned back into the couch, as if he were bored with the topic at hand.

"I so too have had my first kiss!" Robin's voice rang out through Wally's room, mixing with the music and sounds of the racing game they were currently engaged in. The Boy Wonder's finger's mashed the buttons harder as the speedster grinned in mirth and triumph. Check mate.

"Dude, you so haven't or else you wouldn't clam up every time I ask who it was with." Wally argued back, feeling victory close at hand. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Robin was easily taunted.

"Just because I won't tell you doesn't mean that it's not true. Besides, if I told you it could jeopardize my secret ID." Dammit. That strategy was shot straight to hell.

"You say that every time when you don't feel like telling me something." Wally said, his voice growing aggressive now. He was half tempted to throw the game controller across the room to relieve his stress. Why did he have to be the one with the best friend who kept everything a secret? Why was it that he wasn't privy to even the smallest amount of information, no matter how trivial?

"That's because it's true. And you kno-" The acrobat was cut off.

"Yeah, well you know what I think? I think that's all a load of crap!" Wally rose from his seat, his controller gripped tightly between his fingers as he loomed over Robin. "You never tell me anything! Do you know how much I actually know about you, _Rob_?" He waited half a second, barely enough time for the other adolescent to even open his mouth before he continued. " Oh that's right. NOTHING!" Wally threw his hands into the air wildly, and Robin shrunk a little into to couch.

Wally almost felt guilty. But the anger that had built just below the surface had bubbled over and refused to be ignored. That was all the speedster could concentrate on. His brain went through memories that only magnified just how much his words rang true. It was overwhelming and that scared Wally to the core.

And so he ran.

XO

XO

It had been three days since Wally had returned to Mount Justice. He had asked Uncle Barry if he could patrol with him for a while, just like old times. The pity that had been evident in the Flashes eyes spoke volumes louder than his words had.

"All friends fight" Aunt Iris had told him. "Just give it time." Then she had kissed his forehead and fed him two dinners and his favorite desert.

Once the anger had faded, Wally was left only with shame. He had flipped out on his best friend over something so stupid and irrelevant. It didn't even make sense. It had come out of nowhere, and when he thought back to his outburst, it seemed fogged over. He couldn't even recall the exact words he had shouted.

All he wanted to do was go up to Robin, envelop the younger boy into a hug and pretend the whole thing didn't happen.

Yet, something kept him from doing just that.

He felt betrayed. He felt like he was getting the short end of the metaphorical stick. Robin knew everything to know about him. But Wally knew barely anything in return. Wally always gave and Robin never did. Wally was bright and touchy-feely, while Robin was dark and secretive. Wally was an open book, and Robin was a locked chest.

Their friendship wasn't equal and that made Wally hesitate.

So he didn't run back only two hours later to apologize. Nor did he return the next day or the day after that. When his cell phone vibrated with incoming text messages from his acrobatic friend, he turned it off and left it on his dresser face down.

Wally knew Robin couldn't tell him things. He knew he was secretive and broody because of Batman. But that still didn't make him feel any better about the situation.

Wally avoided the inevitable confrontation, hardly even sure why he was evading it in the first place.

It was on the third night that Wally found he couldn't escape it any longer. Though it wasn't because of any actions on his part. The reason he couldn't prevent a confrontation was currently crawling through his bedroom window at 2:27 A.M. and letting in a gust of chilled air while doing so.

He stayed silent and still, feigning sleep as he felt a small, cold body slip under the covers next to him. Just like old times. But it wasn't. Wally knew that Robin knew he was most definitely not asleep.

It was silent for a long while. Wally supposed the Boy Wonder didn't quite know where to start either. He really wished there were manuals for these types of things. A _Makeup With Your Best Friend For Dummies_ book that could give him some pointers. No, something that broad probably wouldn't even touch the surface of his pretty much one sided conflict with Robin.

Wally was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the small form beside him shiver and suddenly his decisions were all made for him. The speedster rolled on his side and drew his friend into an embrace. The acrobat immediately threw his arms around him and scooted closer for warmth.

Wally felt guilt rush through him as he held his best friend. He was so tiny and innocent. Wally had no right to be angry with him. Robin was Robin, and that was all he needed to know.

"Hey…listen I –" But the speedster was cut off as the other clutched him tighter and words rushed from the dark haired boy's lips.

"It was Batman."

Wally's eyebrows furrowed. Huh?

"What?" Did Robin blame Batman? Because if so Wally had to tell him it didn't matter. Sure, he still wasn't quite satisfied with the whole secret keeping thing, but he would live. Wally just wanted his best friend back.

Robin buried his face into the speedster's chest and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Come again?" Again the acrobat mumbled something against his shirt that Wally couldn't understand at all.

"Dude, your gonna have to take your face out so I can understand you." Wally said as tenderly as he could manage while keeping his voice down. Robin withdrew the slightest bit and spoke.

"My first kiss." It was whispered so lowly that the red head had to lean even closer to hear it properly.

"Don't worry about it man. You don't have to tell me. I was just-"

" No, I mean it was Batman." Robin interrupted.

"I understand Rob. I- Im sorry I freaked out on you. I know he doesn't let you tell-"

"No, Wally listen to me. My…My first kiss was Batman."

Wally opened his mouth to respond but stopped as the words registered in his head. He was left gaping at the boy in his arms as his mind tried to make sense of what it had just heard.

Honestly, his first thought was that it was a joke. Just then he remembered Robin's mumbling and reluctance to just say it. He also noticed how his friend's fingers were shaking, not just from cold but from fear. His whole body trembled with anxiety as if the moment he spoke the words Wally would throw him out the window he'd snuck through earlier.

Then Wally's thoughts went to very dark places. Batman and Robin were from Gotham and every hero knew that Gotham wasn't like other cities. It was rotting from the inside out, like an animal with a malignant tumor. In Gotham, kids don't have happy childhoods and adults don't live pleasant, honest lives. In Gotham children were raped on school buses and women were murdered in broad daylight. That vile city could corrupt its own protectors.

"Oh my god, Rob are you okay? Did he hurt you? Don'tworryeverythingwillbeokayI'mhereforyoudon'tworryit'll-"

Even in the darkness Wally could see the horror on his best friends face and that made his heart beat even faster with fear.

"NO! No Wally, you've got it all wrong. It's not like that I promise." The boy's voice was borderline panic.

"Robin, it's okay you don't have to cover for him. It'll be okay, I promise. I know your scared but-" Wally started to sit up, ready to sprint to Barry's house and get help for his friend. Robin apparently knew his intentions though because in the next moment he was being shoved back down by the smaller boy.

"NO! Wally, Wally listen to me. It's not like that. Batman has never, _never_ molested or raped me or anything like that. I promise. It's not like that at all." The acrobat's voice cracked as his emotion skyrocketed.

The red head's brain was definitely not liking this confusion. Robin sounded sincere, but if it wasn't like that then how was it? Was it training? Did Robin need to pretend to be some prostitute or slave or something? Wally wasn't sure if he should be relieved or immensely concerned.

"Then….Robin what's going on?" The Boy Wonder looked down, his face contorting as he tried to find suitable words.

"You can't be mad. You have to promise not to be mad or tell anyone or joke about it or anything like that." Robin's face was serious and his voice sounded much more confident now that he was back in control of the situation.

Wally nodded his head. "Sure." In the back of his mind he silently apologized to Robin. If what his friend told him was as bad as his earlier thoughts, then Wally would be breaking his first promise.

Robin's eyebrows rose above his sunglasses. He looked skeptical. "You have to say it. Say you promise."

"I promise." Wally's voice was soft, and filled with worry and confusion.

The acrobat looked down again, his fingers fidgeting. "Well…uh…" He paused and Wally took his friends hand into his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He received a small smile in return. "I'm kinda…uh, kinda dating Batman."

If Wally was expecting anything, it wasn't that.


	3. Kaldur'Ahm

Kaldur 'Ahm had always been a very perceptive person.

In his training he recognized the tiny details others always saw as irrelevant. On missions he could almost feel the danger, as if he had some sort of sixth sense. During meetings he noticed the small looks and signals that passed between friends, mentors, and teammates.

So it wasn't really all that strange that Kaldur was aware of changes within his team. These changes didn't seem particularly malevolent, yet the dynamics and intricacies were being rewritten. It was as if the script he had been carefully memorizing had been redrafted into something new and strange.

Kaldur didn't know if these changes were for the good or bad.

Though, he had made it his prerogative to find out.

If anything potentially harmful was looming over his team, the team they had formed together through blood and trial, then it was his duty as leader to recognize and handle it before this was no longer in his control. It was the least he could do after all they had already been through in such a short amount of time.

So this is why the dark skinned atlantian had lain down in the quiet of his room on a particularly slow day to work through all the evidence and information he had gathered about his problem. It was all very troubling. Finding the catalyst for all of the unusual behavior was perhaps the most important part, yet it was difficult to pinpoint an exact date or time.

He could only vaguely recount the events in terms of weeks. At least he could get a general timeline worked up.

The first occurrence of significance (Though he doubted this was the catalyst. That origin of this all would be something far smaller in scale. Something he had probably originally brushed off.) had been concerning Superboy.

Kaldur had always felt very protective of the lost and naïve clone. Ever since the three sidekicks had freed the boy from his pod, Kaldur had wanted to take the boy under his wing and care for him. Superboy was temperamental and lacked control, but he was, in all rights, an innocent child who had been given a crash course of reality by three rebellious teenagers.

So of course it had piqued his concern when Superboy had unexpectedly tumbled from his chair and stared at their resident speedster in horror and shock. The clone had made a hasty and somewhat clumsy retreat from the lounge area of the cave. Kaldur had trailed after him. His anxiety made him feel like he was a mother turtle fretting over a late hatcher.

When he reached the kryptonian's room (That was actually a broom closet the clone had insisted be made his new home.) Kaldur had politely knocked on the door and inquired about his wellbeing.

He hadn't received an answer. Nor did he receive one the three other times he had knocked.

The next morning came about, and Kaldur had made a beeline for the potentially unwell clone. Unfortunately, his inquiries were brushed aside with innocent nonchalance, as if Superboy had already put the whole ordeal out of his mind. Kaldur would have chalked it all up to another of the his friend's strange quarks if it weren't for a single factor.

Superboy had a determination burning in his eyes.

It was new and passionate. He was happy the boy had found something to focus on rather than pining over his older self's acceptance, yet something didn't settle quite right with the young atlantian.

Still though Kaldur'Ahm had put it out of mind temporarily, which was an unfortunate mistake.

More than once after this event the team leader had caught the young clone standing uncannily still and staring at absolutely nothing. Sometimes it was a wall, others it was the ceiling or floor.

The first time it had happened Kaldur had been going to the kitchen for a glass of cool water to clench the ever present thirst that came with living with land dweller. Standing there, in his way, was his blue eyed alien teammate. He was facing the refrigerator, his body still as a stone.

"Superboy?" Kaldur asked, concern coating his voice at the eerie feeling that had settled in his stomach. There was no response from the clone, so he moved closer and glanced between the machine and the strange boy.

"Superboy." The altlantian's voice was raised and forceful. Still nothing.

"My friend please-" And then he had reached out his webbed fingers and wrapped them around the teen's shoulder. Finally he got a reaction. His teammate jerked away, his body stiff and tense. Kaldur could see his pupil dilate as he focused on Kaldur. He seemed startled and somewhat nervous.

"Kaldur." Was the clone's only response. As if uttering his leader's name made the situation disappear.

"Superboy are you alright? You did not seem...conscious, for a moment there." The dark skinned warrior told his teammate carefully.

"It's nothing. I just thought I saw something." His answer seemed final, yet Kaldur couldn't shake the eerie anxiety that had crawled into his stomach. He didn't want to just let this slide. Something could be seriously wrong.

"Well…If you are sure." He had let it slide anyway. The alien had then stalked passed him and left quickly.

This happened two more times to his knowledge (though he wasn't always staring at a kitchen appliance while frozen). It made Kaldue's heart ache as he came up with explanations. A kryptonian illness? A fault in his manufactured DNA? An adverse psychological coping mechanism due to his continued rejection by his 'Father'?

Kaldur didn't have the answers, but he sure wished he did. How was he supposed to deal with a possibly unstable super powered alien who wasn't even a full year old?

Before Kaldur could make the address the problem with a superior, yet another anomaly occurred.

Wally and Robin had gotten into a heated argument apparently.

None of the other's had witnessed it, but the results had been overwhelmingly noticeable. Wally's absence was like the loss of innocence. He was the unrecognized glue that held them together so carefully when the darkness of their daily lives crept close and intimate. It felt like someone had tortured a child in their living room and left the corpse strewn about for all to see.

Robin was fussy. He remained at the base, pacing and grumbling under his breath. The young boy was distraught with indecision and when Kaldur had tried to inquire about the altercation, all he got was a confusing response.

"He just… he just GAH! He won't understand and I shouldn't tell him anyway, and it's not like I owe it to him or anything, right?" The acrobat told him while flinging his arms wildly and pacing through the room. He didn't seem to notice that the other team members were at the edge of the room, curious and concerned for their youngest.

"Robin perhaps you should sit down." Kaldur's voice was calm as he tried to ease the boy down. Robin had none of it though.

"I mean I… I really should tell him. He's right I don't have to…to…. He's my best friend. I can trust him. I know I can." The acrobat ignored him and kept pacing and musing. "But…but he won't…." His voice trailed off into unrecognizable mumbles.

Kaldur sighed. All friends fought he supposed. He could even recall a time, a very long time ago, that he and Garth had even exchanged blows over some trivial matter. He would give them time, and if they did not resolve it by their next mission then he would intervene.

"Robin has been so happy lately. I hope he and Wally can make up soon. I don't like seeing him so upset." M'gann had quietly expressed in the kitchen after Robin had left for Gotham.

Kaldur had agreed and as he walked away, something had nagged at the back of his mind. Lying down and thinking it over now, Kaldur still didn't know why his mind lingered over the Martian's words.

Three days after his teammates mysterious argument, things seemed to return to normal. The boys had reconciled and now all he had to concentrate on was Superboy's strange actions.

Only life is never that easy and things weren't as normal as he'd originally thought.

When the boy's returned, Wally came back with tense shoulders and an apprehensive expression. Robin appeared to be grudgingly amused by his friends strange posture. However, the oddities did not end there.

Wally and Robin had always been good friends. They knew each other long before they had met the rest of the team, and the only other person who came close was Red Arrow. Now however, it seemed like Wally was imitating a parasite.

"I'm gonna go see about grabbing some lunch."

"Hey, great Idea, Rob. I'll come with."

Lunch wasn't really that extraordinary. As a speedster, Wally was always hungry. Kaldur didn't give it much thought how Wally trailed after him a little to closely, as if they were to be ambushed. He chalked it up to the red head's eager stomach.

"Where ya headed, dude?"

"To the workout room. Figured I'd get some more training in."

"I'll come along."

Robin had rolled his eyes, and Kaldur had raised his eyebrows. Ok. SO Wally wanted to make up for lost time and train with a teammate. Still nothing to worry about.

"Where you going?"

"To tune up the R-Cycle. Geeze dude chill."

"Well I'll come to. Maybe lend a hand."

"Whatever dude."

Wally didn't have an interest in vehicles. He could outrun almost any manmade machine, so Kaldur knew he didn't take much stock in them. The atlantian was starting to worry. Though Robin didn't seem to concerned. It was almost as if he was anticipating it even. It couldn't be that bad then, could it?

"Whoa, where are you taking off to man?"

"The bathroom. Let me guess, you have the sudden urge to pee right?" Robin was starting to sound slightly exasperated after two days of his friends obsessive behavior.

"Yea, Wally, give him a break. You've been trailing after him like a mother hen. What gives?" Artemis chimed in from her spot on the couch. Kaldur was sure everyone had noticed the oddities by now.

"I have not! I've just been spending a lot of quality time with my best bud, that's all." He crossed his arms , but obediently remained seated while Robin left for the restroom.

Kaldur wasn't sure what to make of it all. The only clue he had was the fight they had earlier that week, which none of them knew anything about. Kaldur was feeling helpless and a bit overwhelmed now, with both Superboy and Wally acting out of sorts.

But then the missing piece he had needed slid smoothly into place and if he'd have blinked the atlantian would have missed it.

It was at a mission briefing. It was simple and straightforward. It had also been the first time Batman had been to the cave since Wally had started acting up.

Kaldur had been paying attention to the information presented, not wanting a simple mistake to me made on his negligence to pay attention. But then he had seen movement out of the corner of his eye. The speedster had stepped close into Robin's personal space, his posture defense and tense as if waiting for an assault. He then crossed his arms and glared. At Batman.

It was almost as if Wally expected their team supervisor to violently maim his own protégé. It was unfathomably ridiculous, and yet it was very clearly happening. Batman was probably the most secretive and paranoid member of the league, but he had earned all of their trust countless times over. There was nothing that should make Wally so nervous around him. And yet there was the red head, positioned like a mother cheetah ready to make the ultimate sacrifice to save her defenseless cub.

Behind him, Robin seemed to give a resigned smile to his mentor and shrugged. Batman gave no outward sign that the message was received, but Kaldur had no doubt the Dark Knight was fully aware that it was going on.

Whatever this was, he didn't comment on it, but instead gave the team their objectives and sent them on their way. Kaldur couldn't help but feel slightly more at ease that a superior was aware of at least one of his dilemmas, even if the Bat seemed to be the cause of said dilemma.

* * *

><p>Thankyou all who reviewed or messaged me. Your words make me feel warm and fuzzy and make me want to spend countless hours writing just for you.<p>

In the next chapter two more people find out about the bat relationship, and a much needed talk is had. You also learn how far Dick and Bruce have progressed in their relationship, and how they plan to progress beyond that.

Also, no Wally is not jealous of Bruce. He is just being overly protective, because come on, what would you do if you found out your young best friend was in a relationship with one of the most kick ass and intimidating of men?

Another also. More than one person reviewed this story with reactions of 'hot'. I'd like some clarification of what exactly is hot in this story? I didn't intentionally put anything in my opinion that deserves this reaction. I'm just kinda curious what you guys are talking about. =]

Hope you liked it. Please Review. It makes me happy.


	4. Artemis Crock

Something was up. It was obvious, really, because lately everyone had been acting like they had the dirtiest, darkest secret hidden in their back pocket. And Artemis knew a thing or two about secrets.

So really, who was she to judge? No one on the team knew her shady past or her biological similarities to Sportsmaster. They didn't know that she had toed the line of good and evil and still laid awake at night mulling over her decisions. They didn't know that every time her father's name was mentioned, her heart started to race with reminiscent fear. They didn't know that she had to hold back tears in her eyes when her sister walked away _again_.

So, she could respect the decision to keep secrets. Sometimes it was necessary, no matter how much you might trust someone. Secrets were like band aids; they temporarily stop the bleeding until you're ready to treat the wound completely. Sometimes they get ripped off too soon, and others fester and get infected because they were left on too long.

Secrets were something she had accepted a long time ago.

But damn it if the curiosity didn't nag at her gut every time she saw one of her teammates do something strange. And not just the normal strange, but the really out there strange.

Like _really_ out there.

Like Wally suddenly going all alpha wolf on the Batman of all people.

What the hell was up with that?

At first Artemis had just thought she was reading too much into the red head's defensive posture, but then it happened again. And _again_. Wally was purposefully going toe to toe with the Dark Knight.

It started with some strange possessiveness towards their youngest team member. Artemis had brushed it off as over the top bromance at first, which had apparently been her mistake. After a week of nonstop Wally-on-Watch, the archer knew that something serious was up. She knew Kaldur had caught on too, because they would exchange questioning glances over the boys' heads every time. Judging from his eyes, Kaldur was apparently just as clueless as her, and twice as worried.

She didn't like to admit it, but she was getting worried too. This…whatever it was the team had going, was becoming familiar. Artemis didn't like change, and just before she would drift off at night maybe she could admit that that wasn't the only reason she was worried.

So she started losing a little sleep; just an hour or two each night, but in the life of a junior hero that was a lot. Especially since she would only get that much on a particularly taxing day.

The young archer didn't know what was wrong, but when she lined the pieces up in her head she didn't like the picture it painted. Maybe it was because of her own troubled past that made her thoughts turn so dark, but once the idea was lodged into her brain it grew like a virus.

And then every time she looked at the Boy Wonder she would imagine bruises painted on his pale skin in purples and yellows. She imagined scars trailing down his back in neat little columns and tiny perfectly circular burns lining his chest. Worst of all she thought of the little bird curled up into a tight ball, crying himself to sleep through the pain and exhaustion of his mentor's 'teachings'.

Her ignorance of it all made her sick to her stomach. If it was true, how had she missed it? And why hadn't Wally told anybody? Would they even believe him if he did?

No. A simple answer. That just wasn't how the system worked. She knew that for a fact.

But it couldn't be true. Batman would never abuse his partner.

Would he?

It was during a debriefing that things finally came to head, and by then Artemis could barely look at Robin without guilt swelling in her veins.

"Kid Flash, that's enough. Robin doesn't need you to supervise everything he says and does." Batman had finally called the freckled boy out.

"Yea well I wouldn't have to if it wasn't for you!" Wally pointed his finger accusatorily as the Dark Knight and took a step into Robin's personal space. The Boy Wonder sighed but didn't dare step in. Artemis and the others kept silent and watched the exchange with wide eyes.

"I have done nothing to warrant this behavior." Batman was strangely calm, and almost placating.

"Like hell you haven't!" Wally was worked up now, and his best friend laid a hand on his shoulder. There was a moment of silence that hung in the air like carbon monoxide.

"Come with me, the both of you. We will talk in private." Batman gestured to his protégé and to the young speedster before briskly walking away toward the hanger. The teens followed him, Robin easing Wally along as if to reassure him.

As they turned down the hall and disappeared from view Artemis decided that she didn't like this situation at all.

If her worst nightmares were true, which she really hoped they weren't, then another victim was about to be made.

And she had a choice that had practically already made itself.

She had spent years as her father's punching bag. She would be damned if she let two pieces of new life be lost to the same circumstances. She waited a heartbeat and then moved, making her was as inconspicuously to the kitchen as she could.

It took her under a minute to get there and then another 30 seconds to get the grate above the stove off the ceiling. Before she could climb up though, there was a hand on her shoulder holding her back. She almost groaned out loud and contemplated elbowing whoever had stopped her so she could hurry.

Behind her was Kaldur, his face grim and his eyes determined.

"Ok, I know it's not right to eavesdrop, but seriously, back off." She mustered up as much sass as she could and met his steely gaze with her own. His hand dropped off but he didn't look deterred.

"You misunderstand Artemis. I wish to join you." A moment of stunned silence passed and she was sure her jaw was about to hit the ground and then just keep going. "I have sent the others to the workout room to begin training, but they are unnerved."

Artemis had no words, so she just nodded and hoisted herself up into the air vents. Kaldur clambered up behind her and replaced the grate after him.

"I remember the way. Just follow me, and keep _quiet_", she urged and then set forth on her hands and knees. After the whole Red betrayal, she had made sure to pay extra attention to the schematics of the base in case something similar ever happened. Her father had taught her to always know of an escape route and she had foolishly disregarded his advice and chalked it up to his villainous ways. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

It wasn't long before they heard their teammates voices echo through the metal and as they sidled up to the grate above the hanger, the voices became clear. Artemis gestured with her finger to her lips for silence once more to Kaldur and he nodded before turning his attention to the heroes below.

"-taking advantage of him! He's only just barely turned fourteen!" Wally was seething and Artemis really hoped it wasn't what it sounded like.

"Dude, calm down. I already told you it's not like that." Robin looked positively exasperated.

"Then how is it? Cause all I can see is a grown man molesting a teenager."

Oh god. Artemis felt nausea swell in her stomach but she didn't dare looks away to see if Kaldur was having a similar reaction.

"No one is being molested, Wally. You need to calm down and be reasonable. We are more than willing to be completely honest, given the circumstances. " Batman's voice was smooth, as if they were only discussing the weather.

Wally took a few deep breaths and Artemis could see his shoulder's shaking. "It's kinda hard when my best friend is…is…I don't even know!" The speedster bit out through clenched teeth and ran his hands through his hair.

"Wally I know it seems weird and all, but I promise you, everything we do is completely consensual. If anything Batman is overly cautious about everything." Robin sounded so sincere. So mature.

"You mean you've…!" Wally's face scrunched up with shock and distaste. After a moment Robin's face lit up like a torch and he gestured wildly with him hands.

"No! No no no we haven't… uh… you know." The Boy Wonder's face was scarlet and Batman sighed heavily. "I'm only fourteen dude."

"Oh…" Wally looked embarrassed too as he fidgeted with his hands. "Uh, good then."

"The point of this conversation is to reassure you. In order to do that, we have to know what exactly you aren't confident with." The Dark Knight remained where he was and Artemis had trouble believing that he was seriously about to talk Kid Flash into letting him molest a minor.

"I just…I don't know." Wally shrunk under the pressure, looking lost. "When Rob first told me he asked me to trust him. To trust his judgment." He paused and met Batman's eyes. "I don't want to. Every instinct tells me to grab him and run away." He took a deep breath and glanced to his friend. " But I do trust him. I trust him with my life every time we suit up and he hasn't let me down. Ever." His gaze turned to steel and he turned back to the mentor. "And neither have you."

Silence followed and Artemis was holding her breath waiting for the next word.

"So you're ok with this?" Robin ventured hopefully.

Wally scratched the back of his neck in thought. "I don't know yet. I just…it's a lot to take in ya know?" He smiled uneasily.

Robin grinned and threw his arms around his best friend with a chuckle. Robin was taking that as a yes. He couldn't have meant yes. Wally couldn't be okay with this.

"You won't regret this, I promise. Really I swear under all that Kevlar Batman's just a big softy. And he's always careful to let me decide the terms of everything in case I'm uncomfortable with anything and I swear he won't take advantage of me cause-" Robin was cut off as Wally swung his arms in a wide arc and broke away.

"Whoa dude chill. I said it's a lot to take in. Not that everything was A-OK." The red head crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. " I still plan to be a major pain in the butt while you're here and I am making it mandatory that you tell me everything. I don't want you in some kinky abuse relationship and you don't even know it." He turned his gaze to the adult in the room. "And if you hurt him-"

"I understand. I expect nothing less." Batman nodded and somehow they didn't need to say anything more about that.

"Hey wait, does this mean I can blackmail you guys?" The red head asked hopefully, an uneasy grin on his face.

"Not a chance. But, you can definitely have better secret ID privileges now, right B?" Robin looked devious and Artemis had no doubt he hadn't run this by his mentor until just now. "I mean now that he knows we are dating and we have his blessing he'll wanna check up on me and make sure everything is aster and all." Wally's face was lit up with joy as he looked to the vigilante for approval.

"We'll see." Was his only response, but his jaw was set in a resigned way.

"That's a yes!" Robin laughed and pulled his friend close for a hug, which Wally eagerly received. "And this way you can really see that everything is fine." The Boy Wonder looked content and relieved beyond belief; as if his friend's approval meant the world to him. "We can set up plans later, but for right now let's go make sure the other's aren't tearing apart the place in suspense."

Robin giggled and detached himself from his friend before darting down the hanger towards the door. He paused only a few steps out and then rushed back. He then jumped into Batman's arms and planted a chaste kiss on his lips with a grin. Wally stood with his mouth agape as the protégé then pranced away down the hall, calling back for the speedster to hurry up.

Artemis had about the same reaction and she glanced back and forth between the two remaining occupants as a moment passed.

Then Wally grinned, fake disgust on his face and yelled after his friend. "Robin that's gross! Don't do that kinda stuff where I can see it!" He then sped off after him, leaving Batman alone in the hanger.

Artemis was too frightened to move, but she knew her and Kaldur's disappearance would be noticed soon of they didn't get moving. But Batman was just standing there. If they moved now, he would definitely hear them.

Then he looked up and Artemis felt her breath catch in her throat. Beside her Kaldur also froze as the white eyes of the bat mask peered directly at them. Could Batman hear her heart wildly slamming against her ribcage?

They'd been caught and now that they knew what would he do to them? Suddenly his Kevlar suit seemed much more menacing. Rough lines of black all converging to make something almost inhuman. The pounding in her head was getting louder and louder, yet Artemis refused to draw a breath in fear that it would trigger some sort of chase instinct within the vigilante.

"I'd appreciate if the both of you could be discreet about what you've just witnessed." He paused as if either of them would reply. "Should you have any concerns, I ask that you please take them up with me personally."

Then he was gone down the same hall the two sidekicks had just disappeared through.

Artemis took a gasping breath at last and felt the pressure in her head release as it absorbed the much needed oxygen. Kaldur laid a hand on her shoulder and she could almost feel his sympathetic gaze.

The Atlantian reached down and unlatched the air vent with little trouble. Artemis jumped through at his gesture and then made it until he landed beside her to start freaking out.

"Did we just- Robin! And he's- Kaldur, we have to-" Her limbs felt numb and her tongue didn't seem to be functioning either. She also knew her voice was tangled in the very same dread that was curling through her entire body. Oh God, what were they going to do?

"Artemis, you must calm yourself. You are nearly hysterical." Kaldur was always so gentle, so concerned. So why wasn't he reacting to this? How was he calm?

"Hysterical? I think I kind of have a right to be! We just-" Her voice caught in her throat, but she pushed through it with her anger. "We just saw something horrific!"

Her leader looked confused. Oh no. Oh no no no no no.

"I know that Batman can be quite intimidating, but he did not seem particularly angry about our breach of trust. I'm sure he understands the necessity of our endeavor."

Artemis couldn't believe this. Kaldur didn't even seem fazed. He thought she was practically frothing over Batman's intimidation skills. It was like he had completely disregarded the fact that his teammate was in a (horriblebadfilthy) relationship with his mentor.

"Kaldur! Did you just miss the whole molestation of a minor that just went down? The god damn Batman is creeping on Robin." The outrage and disbelief was pouring out of her mouth. Still, though, he didn't look as if she had just pointed out such a blatant act of evil.

"You are mistaken, my friend," he said with a frown. "Batman made it clear to Kid Flash that that is not the case. From their conversation it is obvious that their relationship is completely consensual." He laid a hand on her shoulder as if that would ease her mind.

"What? Kaldur that doesn't matter! It's illegal and immoral. For all we know Robin may only be saying its consensual because he's afraid to say otherwise."

The Atlantian looked hurt by her accusation. " Artemis, Batman would never hurt Robin. He is a respected League member and also our team advisor. To insinuate such a thing…"

"Okay, Kaldur, I don't know how these things work under the sea, but up here, people just don't go around kissing their fourteen year old sidekicks." How did he not understand this?

"Yes, well, such things don't generally happen in Atlantis either." Ok so she could rule out cultural differences. So why was he being so cavalier about this?

"Then great. We're on the same page, and we need to go talk to the police or the league or-"

"No. We were asked not to. We should respect Batman's wish to keep this matter private." Kaldur interrupted and crossed his arms. He was defending a child molester. Her righteous leader that she had come to see as an older brother of sorts was saying that this was okay.

"Kaldur…what-" But he didn't let her question get through her lips as he interrupted again.

"I am fully aware of surface world customs regarding such relationships. Atlantis views them much the same way. But I'd like to tell you what my King has told me." He paused and she could do nothing but nod blankly in shock and let him continue.

"When I first began this life, my King took me to the surface world and introduced me to the League. Among those I met were Batman and Robin. Even then I realized how close they were; how much they meant to each other. It was as if the very universe had fated their partnership. They were not dubbed the Dynamic Duo for nothing. They earned their title and at first I was foolishly jealous of the bond they had formed. I asked my King, 'Could we ever be like them?' My King took me aside and told me very assuredly 'No'." Kaldur paused as if he were reliving the very memory he spoke of.

" But that is not all he said. My King explained that the bond Batman and Robin have is very rare and very unique. He said that there is no term in English or Atlantian that properly describes such a bond. He said they are partners in every sense of the word. A pair of brothers, a mentor and a student, a father and a son. Like yin and yang, two parts of the same whole. " Kaldur's hand dropped from her shoulder and Artemis felt his words in her very veins. She knew what he would say next. "My King also said that one day, they would be lovers. That they would be misunderstood and ridiculed, but that it was inevitable. He told me to be open and accepting, as we are with all foreign cultures. It is not our place to judge that which we may never understand. "

Artemis stared at the floor, her fists clenched. Kaldur _did_ believe that this was a good thing. He thought that whatever Batman and Robin had together was something to be admired and congratulated. Like a fucking blessing. Tears stung behind her eyes and her memories flashed through her mind. Was it horrible that she wanted to think it was good too?

"How can…" She cleared her throat to try to clear the tremor from her voice. "How am I supposed to just let this go? You're asking me to keep this a secret, and you're saying all these things but…" She looked up into his blue eyes, searching for an easy answer for her conflicted emotions.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question for you. It is something that you must figure out for yourself Artemis." His sympathy and pity were practically dripping out of his gills. Then he was walking away and she alone in the hanger.

With old memories dredged up and her thoughts in shambles, Artemis wept silently to the empty room.

"…what if you're wrong?"

* * *

><p>Poor Artemis. I definitely implied past sexual abuse on her part in case that wasn't clear. Also, was iffy with this chapter and it still didn't come out how it played out in my mind. I may edit this later on but for now I'll leave it as is, seeing as you all have waited forever for this. Also the new episode was adorable. I love Billy and seeing all the kids and adults worrying so much was just cute. Sad ending though =[ Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts on this and sorry if they seem a little out of character. I know I probably am crossing some kind of line by bringing up all the child molestation stuff, but its a very key point in the plot. You shouldn't be reading this if you don't realize that its a relationship between an adult and a minor. My standpoint on that is a whole other story though, so whatever. Hope you enjoy.<p> 


End file.
